Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Daydream Interactive
Day 1 :Heyy, '''Peppermint' here. Welcome to my showcase presentation! Firstly, I’d like to say I’ll try to put as much work into this as I can. This showcase presentation will be full of surprises and other cool stuff altogether. This is my first showcase presentation so it might look somewhat poor, though I’ll try my best.'' :Anyways… let’s start! The presentation will begin with '''Battlefield Of The Great'. As some of you may already know, Battlefield Of The Great (or BOTG for short) is an umbrella game, with characters mostly from non-Nintendo consoles. The reason I'm including non-Nintendo related characters is so completely Nintendo obsessed gamers get to know some other game consoles and companies as well, especially kind of unpopular beginner companies who need some major support. The game obviously has some Nintendo characters, though, mostly from unpopular games and franchises. Again, I'll repeat; the main goal of Battlefield Of The Great is to introduce hardcore Nintendo gamers to some new stuff, just so they don't stick to Nintendo all the time.'' :So far, the roster consists of Ulala from the Space Channel 5 series, Conker and Berri from the Conker series and Juliet Starling from the Lollipop Chainsaw series. Check out the second wave of character guessing here and leave your comments either here or on the blog! Ulala BOTG.png|Ulala. Conker BOTG.png|Conker. Berri BOTG.png|Berri. Juliet Starling BOTG.png|Juliet Starling. :Now, onto the next game. :Fairy Garden''' is a game I’ve been working relatively for a long time now. The game takes place in the Fairy Planet, where the Fairy species’ main hero, Paija, has been killed by Fishy Fang, the leader of the Fish species and king of the Fish Ocean. Upon their main hero being killed, the Fairy species exit the planet and leave, though some decide to stay. Between those who decide to stay, there’s Pinky. A pink ill-mannered puffball who always wanted to be Fairy Planet’s hero and guardian. After hearing the news about Paija's death, Pinky and his friends Sprinkles and Squishy are quick to run to the princess of the Fairy Planet, Pixie Princess, and tell her that they want to be the planet’s new heroes. The princess ultimately refuses and bans them from her castle, resulting in much sadness from the trio. With no other option, Pinky and friends decide that the only way to become the planet’s new heroes is by defeating Fishy Fang and reviving Paija on their own. The only way to revive Paija is by collecting 12 flowers of life, which are spread around all kinds of planets.'' Pinky ff main art.png|Pinky. Sprinkles ff main art.png|Sprinkles. Fishy Fang ff main art.png|Fishy Fang. Squishy ff main art.png|Squishy. Pixie Princess ff main art.png|Pixie Princess. Paija ff main art.png|Paija. :That's all for today. Join us tomorrow for Day 2! Day 2 :Hello, and welcome back to our showcase presentation! Let’s go ahead and start Day 2, shall we? Day 2 will begin with what might be one of the most anticipated games of mine. :''The Hairy Adventures of Willy Dickson is a joke game I’ve been working for the past few weeks. The game stars Willy Dickson, a usual 16-years-old human geek and Billiam Buttbum, Willy’s cousin and best friend. The two live in Willyland, hometown of Willy, Billiam and many other characters such as Dick Kid (Willy’s nephew), Sex Dollhouse Kitten (owner of the Willyland Sex Club), and Steve Smokeman (owner of the Willyland Drug Shop). Upon being threatened by Shorty Doodledong, Willyland and its inhabitants, specifically Willy, head out to defeat the coward that is Shorty and all of his minions and evil creations; Anal Cookie, Va-Gina Cupcake, and many more. Join Willy in his adventure against time to save Willyland and return piece to his hometown. Also, as a side note: even though the game is supposed to be a joke game, I'll still put as much effort into it as if it was a a normal game.'' Willy Dickson hairy main art.png|Willy Dickson. :Onto the next game! :''Pom Gets Wi-Fi 3DS is a game I’ve been working for a month or so. It is the 3DS port of the popular real indie game Pom Gets Wi-Fi. Not much is different from the original game, the plot maintains the same, though the player now also has a bag where they can carry around things, a house where they can change outfits and view photos of Pom and Shibe before they died, and many other new features. Every single piece of music originates from the original Pom Gets Wi-Fi OST, with a few exceptions. Join Pom in her newest quest to find Wi-Fi in Doggy Heaven, now in 3D!'' Pom3ds.png|Pom. Shibe3ds.png|Shibe. :That's all for Day 2. Join us tomorrow for Day 3! Day 3 :Hi, and welcome back to our showcase presentation. Day 3 will now begin, with the first game we will be showcasing being '''Pixel•Puzzle'.'' :Everything about this game is beta, as I started working on it pretty recently, even though I had the idea for the concept a few weeks ago. The game focuses on a trio of humans who were transformed into abominations, by DNA corruption and by insertion of fake human parts into their bodies. They were later submitted to radioactive tests, resulting in them being somehow teleported into a different dimension, in which everything seems to be made out of pixels. Everything about the dimension seems to be corrupted, and it is up to the trio to turn the dimension into a better place, unless they want to die, which they obviously don't. The game features over 180+ puzzles and mysteries for the player to solve, so they can turn the Pixel Dimension into a better place for the homeless trio of abominations to live. :''Next up is '''Mr. Know It All. :I think most people have already heard of this game. '''Mr. Know It All' is another mystery and puzzle game starring Tyler Henry Johnson, a 19 years old student at Gabrielgate University. Upon finding out one of his teachers has been murdered, Tyler decides to investigate the case since the police refuses to do so due to “lack of evidences.” Tyler later finds out a friend of his was being the murder and tries to report him to the police, though said friend finds out and goes after Tyler. It is up to Tyler to tell everyone who said friend is and unveil the secrets of Gabrielgate University, without being murdered.'' Tyler_(mr._know_it_all)_main_art.png|Tyler Henry Johnson. :That is all for today! Join us once again tomorrow for Day 4. Day 4 :Hello, we're back yet again. Today we won't be showcasing anything new, instead we'll be giving some more details on Fairy Garden, Pixel•Puzzle and Battlefield Of The Great. :As you may already know, '''Fairy Garden' stars Pinky, Sprinkles and Squishy, throughout their quest for the 12 flowers of life to revive Paija, the deceased hero of the Fairy Planet who has been killed by Fishy Fang, king of the Fish Ocean. Other characters include Pixie Princess, ruler of the Fairy Planet; Lizzie, Fishy Fang's spy who was sent to the Fairy Planet to provide information about the Fairies' plan and Loch Nessie, the guardian of Fishy Fang's underwater citadel, as well as many others.'' :Next up is '''Battlefield Of The Great'. There's not much else I can say about it, other that it is an umbrella game made to introduce new stuff to hardcore Nintendo gamers. I decided I probably won't be making anymore character guessing, and I'll be creating a page for Battlefield Of The Great pretty soon, and I'll also reveal most of the roster all at once.'' :Last but not least, '''Pixel•Puzzle' stars Glitch Man, a man who has the ability to literally glitch through walls and such, Code Woman, a woman who has the ability to transform into numbers and easily hack technologily around her, and Iqx, a man who has been injected with lizard DNA and has several parts of his body replaced with robot engines.'' :I will probably make pages for all these games once the showcase ends, since until then I'll be busy making the showcase presentation itself. Join us tomorrow for more! Day 5 :Welcome back, Day 5 will now start with a brand new game from a brand new series, whom I won't reveal much information about, just characters and such. :''Behind the Bush is a game inspired by many other games about Pokemon recolours, though the game's plot and gameplay are a little different. The game stars Bush, a pink/purple Buneary and her friend, Flower, a blue/yellow Kirlia. The two live in Floaroma Town, in Sinnoh, along with a few other Pokemon and humans. Bush's dream was always to become a trainer's best friend, though she was never catched. Along with Flower, the two decide to go on a journey across Sinnoh to find their perfect match trainers. However, throughout their journey, the player is never able to play as them; instead, the player can only control things around them, such as wild Pokemon. If a raging trainer approaches, the player has to throw wild Pokemon at them as a way to distract trainers from catching Bush and Flower.'' Bush (Under the Bush) main art.png|Bush. Flower btb main art.png|Flower. :That is all for Day 5. Somewhat short, I know. Come back tomorrow for something bigger! Day 6 :Hello again, we're back! Day 6 is finally here, and we will now begin our presentation with the perhaps most anticipated game of the entire showcase presentation... :''Motor Chickz is a racing/action game which focuses on a group of sweet candy-themed humans who live in Candyland, and do motorcycling races and tournaments for a living. Anna Biscuit, the game's main protagonist, decides to join a motorcycling tournament, not realising the mess she was getting onto. Almost no one in the tournament plays fair, and most contestants only care about winning the somewhat big cash prize, and will do anything to do so. It is Anna's duty to teach every single dirty player a lesson, win the tournament, and give the prize cash to who truly deserves it. The player can play as Anna in Story Mode and run around Candyland with her, as well as race and battle in many motorcycling fields and even costumize their motorcycles in the Garage. There are infinite possibilities, and many characters to play as, and stages to play in as well.'' Anna_Biscuit.png|Anna Biscuit. Kylie_Lemon.png|Kylie Lemon. Gina_Cupcake.png|Gina Cupcake. Paisley_Licorice.png|Paisley Licorice. :Day 6 is now over. Join us tomorrow for Day 7, the last day of our showcase presentation, for some big surprises! Day 7 :Hello, we are back yet again. Welcome to our last day showcase presentation! Today we will be showcasing some '''Pixel•Puzzle' artwork, as well as a few other new IPs and games series that weren't showcased before.'' :Without further ado, here's '''Glitch Man' and Iqx, two of the game's main protagonists.'' Glitch_man_pixelpuzzle_main_art.png|Glitch Man. Iqx_pp_main_art_1.png|Iqx. :Now, we'll be showcasing some other new IPs and series. :''Radioactive Shampoo is about an insane hairdresser called Daphne DiBette, a 23-years-old transgender male with a passion for fashion. After 45 long hours of experiencing, Daphne managed to create a radioactive shampoo; an incredible hair shampoo which can literally give life to one's hair. Daphne decides to use it to fight evil, rather than starting a trend which could easily fall into the wrong hands. So, Daphne asked his 5 nephews for help. He chose the best hair colours for each one of them; and stylized their superheroes outfits with care. Together, Strong Arm, Twister, Bubblegum, Light and Dry Sand unite to form The SW5G team. Their goal? To defeat every single spawn of evil and bad fashion.'' :''Dreamscape is about a young little boy and his brain. Inside his mind, ideas, thoughts, dreams and nightmares float everywhere; the player controls Josie, a sweet little child whose job is to get rid of every single mean thought. Each level features a different kind of gameplay. From navigating a floating boat across a river of blood, to aiming and shooting at targets, to hack-n-slash action against viruses, Dreamscape is surely a game to dream about.'' :''A Million Ways to Survive is a game about all kinds of apocalypses mixed together. From a zombie apocalypse, to a plant apocalypse, to a nuclear apocalypse; The player plays as David, Aurie and Joel, the sole survivors of the multiple apocalypses. Each one of them has different and unique abilities; David can shoot several fire guns, Aurie uses hammers and knifes to hit and stab her enemies, while Joel uses Baseball bats, such as other strong and offensive sporty weapons to smash anyone and anything that stands in his way. The main objective of the game is to survive over 11 different types of apocalypses. Once said 11 apocalypses have been completed, a End of the World mode is unlocked, in which the player must go through all the apocalypses at once, at an extremely hard difficulty.'' :''Hollow Planet is about an unnamed alien looking for a planet to live. The player can control a spaceship through space, land and check out planets, build houses wherever they want, etc. In online mode, the player can play along with many other aliens and build a big society, as well as battle and war with fellow societies.'' :''Unlikely Paradise is about a 15-years-old teenager named Eve, who finds herself being murdered by a bunch of street punks. After dying, Eve is teleported into a mid-state between Earth and Heaven; in which she meets Adalia, a 17-years-old overweight teenager who died from a heart attack. The two, who have recently died, set off in a quest to find out where they are. Once they finally find their way to Heaven, they are sent back to Earth. However, 1000 years after their deaths. Everything is destroyed, and it is up to the two to rebuild the entire world, and begin the revolution against the chaos that rules planet Earth.'' :And now, for the final reveal... :''Daydream Match is a crossover fighting/RPG game featuring ALL of the games and series that were mentioned in this showcase presentation. Along with a few 3rd party characters, the game's roster is a must see. Work on the game will begin once all of the series mentioned from Day 1 to this day have at least 1 completed game in their series.'' :The game will also feature '''Amiibo' compatibility, and there will be Amiibo figures for almost each fighter. These Amiibo will also function with the characters' main series games.'' Anna Biscuit Amiibo.png|Anna Biscuit Amiibo. Tyler Henry Johnson Amiibo.png|Tyler Henry Johnson Amiibo. Pinky Amiibo.png|Pinky Amiibo. Willy Dickson Amiibo.png|Willy Dickson Amiibo. Glitch Man Amiibo.png|Glitch Man Amiibo. Bush Amiibo.png|Bush Amiibo. :That's all for us, Daydream Interactive. We hope you enjoyed our showcase presentation, and make sure to check out some of our affilliate's presentations as well! See ya. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015 Category:Daydream Interactive